Dynasty Warriors 9 (Redub)
Dynasty Warriors 9 '(真・三國無双8, ''Shin Sangoku Musou 8) is the ninth main entry of the Dynasty Warriors series. It was first teased by Kou Shibusawa at 2016 PlayStation Press Conference in Japan and formally revealed during Koei's web program Koei-Tecmo Greatest Ever Line Up Special on December 17, 2016. Akihiro Suzuki returns as producer and Atsushi Miyauchi returns as director. Suzuki has stated that the theme for this title is "renewal", as the development team strove to refresh the one-man superhero experience from the ground up. The change to open world was done to "capture the atmosphere" of Ancient China, so he stresses that the maps may not be 100% historically accurate. One design element that seeks to appeal to the open world element was an increase in realism throughout the game. However, Suzuki remarked that real Chinese martial arts and fantasy have been carefully balanced with respect to weapon movesets; series' fans can still enjoy certain familiar and unorthodox attacks in each moveset. Suzuki remarked that the new "State Combo" attack system in this game was done to refresh the series's concept of "simple to execute yet deep action" while simultaneously trying to appeal to players who aren't experienced in action games. A Mandarin dub is available for the Chinese port, as well as all home console versions of the game. Suzuki remarked that it was something he had always wanted to do, and it was only made possible recently. The recordings were done at PCB Productions in LA. Almost all of the voice actors are new to the series with a few voice actors returning to the Dynasty Warriors series. Douglas Rye, Doug Erholtz, Wendee Lee, GK Bowes and Lucien Dodge are replaced by Robbie Daymond, Elric Timothy Atchison, Xander Mobus, Max Mittelman, Morgan Garrett, Morgan Berry, John Wesley Go, Sean Chiplock, Skyler Davenport and Kayli Mills in the redub of the game. Redub Cast Wei * Xiahou Dun- Kirk Thornton * Dian Wei- Beau Billingslea * Xu Zhu- Max Mittelman * Cao Cao- Robbie Daymond * Cao Pi- Elric Timothy Atchison * Xiahou Yuan- Tony Oliver * Zhang Liao- Joshua Tomar * Xu Huang- Kyle Hebert * Zhang He- Yuri Lowenthal * Zhenji- Kayli Mills * Cao Ren- Beau Billingslea * Pang De- Keith Silverstein * Cai Wenji- Erin Fitzgerald * Jia Xu- Jason Liebrecht * Wang Yi- Michele Spiecht * Guo Jia- Crispin Freeman * Yue Jin- John Wesley Go * Li Dian- Sean Chiplock * Yu Jin- Joshua Tomar * Xun Yu- Micah Solusod * Cao Xiu- Xander Mobus * Man Chong- Matthew Mercer * Xun You- Elric Timothy Atchison Wu * Lu Xun- Skip Stellrecht * Zhou Yu- Michael Sinterniklaas * Sun Shangxiang- Morgan Berry * Sun Jian- James Babson * Sun Ce- Yuri Lowenthal * Daqiao- Morgan Garrett * Taishi Ci- Matthew Mercer * Xiaoqiao- Carrie Savage * Lu Meng- Tony Oliver * Gan Ning- Michael Sinterniklaas * Huang Gai- Lee Everest * Zhou Tai- Travis Willingham * Ling Tong- Nathan Sharp * Lianshi- Cristina Vee * Ding Feng- Kyle Hebert * Lu Su- Steve Kramer * Han Dang- Chris Edgerly * Zhu Ran- Ted Sroka * Cheng Pu- Roger Craig Smith * Xu Sheng- J. Michael Tatum '''Shu * Liu Bei- Dave B. Mitchell * Zhao Yun- Terrance Stone * Guan Yu- Dave B. Mitchell * Zhang Fei- Steve Kramer * Zhuge Liang- Lex Lang * Yueying- Laura Bailey * Ma Chao- David Beron * Huang Zhong- Alan Shearman * Jiang Wei- Jeremy Kent Jackson * Wei Yan- Alan Shearman * Pang Tong- Richard Cansino * Guan Ping- Bryce Papenbrook * Xingcai- Skyler Davenport * Liu Shan- Steve Staley * Ma Dai- Justin Giddings * Guan Suo- Spike Spencer * Bao Sanniang- Julie Maddalena * Xu Shu- Darrel Guilbeau * Zhang Bao- Johnny Yong Bosch * Guan Xing- Ben Pronsky * Guan Yinping- Stephanie Sheh * Fa Zheng- Marc Diraison * Zhou Cang- Sean Chiplock * Xiahou Ji- Erika Harlacher' ' Jin ''' * Sima Yi and Sima Shi- Josh Grelle * Sima Zhao- Kaiji Tang * Deng Ai- Matt Lasky * Wang Yuanji- Tara Platt * Zhong Hui- Quinton Flynn * Zhuge Dan- Keith Silverstein * Xiahou Ba- Alejandro Saab * Guo Huai- Dan Woren * Jia Chong- Matthew Mercer * Wen Yang- Robert McCollum * Zhang Chunhua- Cindy Robinson * Xin Xianying- Cherami Leigh '''Other * Diaochan- Carrie Savage * Lu Bu- Jamieson Price * Dong Zhuo- Richard Epcar * Yuan Shao- Christopher Corey Smith * Zhang Jiao- Doug Stone * Meng Huo- Kirk Thornton * Zhurong- Xanthe Huynh * Zuo Ci- Dan Woren * Chen Gong- Jason Wishnov * Lu Lingqi- Lauren Landa * Dong Bai- Erica Lindbeck * Yuan Shu- Ricco Fajardo * Hua Xiong- Skip Stellrecht Narration * Narrator- Jamieson Price Category:Video Game Category:PCB Productions Redubs Category:Dynasty Warriors Category:Koei Category:Tecmo Category:Koei Tecmo